


La Hija Del Dios Dragon Del Agua

by Blackrosebvb81



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si, el dios dragón del agua encontrara a una bebe abandonada en Elmina? La adoptaría como su propia hija aun sabiendo que debe remendar todos sus pecados del pasado donde mato a miles de humanos hace 400 años atrás. Teniendo  que empezar desde cero para tener una mejor vida en la ciudad de Elmina que protege tanto a sus habitantes de los enemigos.Jade es criada por Mercuphobia conocido mejor como El dios dragón del agua quien lo trata como su verdadero padre, ella emocionada quiere aprender la magia de Dragon Slayer del agua, ya que ama esa magia, suponiendo que quiere ayudar a su padre proteger Elmina.





	La Hija Del Dios Dragon Del Agua

En el continente de Giltena centrándose en la ciudad de Elmina se encontraba una joven maga de cabello largo de color azul, su piel pálida y ojos del mismo color de su cabellera azulada. Caminando a los alrededores de dicha ciudad donde fue criada por un poderoso dios dragón aquella joven se llama Jade ella es amigable y bondadosa pero si la hacen enojar es más cruel que el mismo Acnologia en persona.

Al parecer su padre la observaba sentado en una barda junto con su acompañante Caramille una joven, de cabello largo y muy poco ondulado, su flequillo consta de un largo mechón que se enrolla hacia arriba del lado derecho, ahí mismo peina una pequeña trenza, la mayoría del cabello lo utiliza suelto. Su vestimenta trata de una especie de saco con botones, franjas y demás decoraciones, que cubre su cuello al ser alto de dicha parte, manga larga con puños decorados y destaca por dejar al descubierto su delgada cintura y abdomen, utiliza una falda corta que se sujeta con algo que parece ser un gran cinturón, pero revela también bastante de sus piernas, en las cuales utiliza un par de botas altas con una especie de ligueros, estas llegan poco abajo de hasta dónde llega la falda y hasta la mitad de sus piernas, ella utiliza anteojos.

Ambos observan los movimientos que da Jade en la ciudad ayudando a los habitantes a llevar la mercancía a los carruajes para poder venderlos en sus puestos, sin duda la peli azul disfrutaba ayudar a os pueblerinos con sus cosas después de todo los considera como familia sin mencionar que su padre está orgulloso de su crecimiento. Jade nunca supo cómo fue que llego a Elimina de lo que sabe es que el dios dragón del agua o mejor dicho Mercuphobia la adopto cuando solamente era una bebe, esta tan agradecida sobre el buen trato que su nuevo padre la amara desde pequeña permitiéndole vivir a su lado, algunas ocasiones le pedía que le enseñara a utilizar magia de agua como el, siempre se negaba enseñarle porque podría ponerla en peligro con esos magos que se dedican a devorar dragones sin compasión.

Jade anduvo insistiéndole que le enseñara su magia después de varios intentos lo convenció con la ayuda de Caramille quien le comento que sería de utilidad cuando emprendiera su propio viaje o aventura, conociendo a Jade desde pequeña siempre soñó a viajar a otros continentes a conocer otras culturas y diferentes tipos de magias. Mercuphobia se vio obligado a enseñarle su propia magia de agua enseñando a utilizar sus ataques que todo dragón posee.

La joven maga aprendió toda las enseñanzas de su padre de cómo controlar su dragonificacion en caso que se transformara a un dragón, ahora vivía felizmente de que pueda usar magia decidiendo que protegería toda Elmina de todo ataque que llegara aunque preferiría irse de aventura por algún continente.

Después de estar ayudando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un habitante de la ciudad, la observa por un segundo.

Kashima: Gracias por la ayuda, Jade-sama. –Dijo el gerente del hotel Journey-

Jade: No hay de que, Kashima. –Le sonrió- Solo dime Jade, no necesidad de agregar el ¨sama¨.

Kashima: P-pero usted es a hija del dios dragón del agua.

Jade: Jeje... aun así, solo dime Jade y no aceptare un No.

Kashima se rindió no había otra opción que decirle solamente Jade aunque cuando estuviera con el dios dragón debería mostrar sus respetos. 

Aún era de día en la ciudad todavía no se inundaba por completo en Elmina aún no era la hora que la marea subía a cubrir la ciudad y que los habitantes se transformaran en animales acuáticos. Una de las razones por la cual le gustaba bastante la magia de agua de su padre podía jugar con las criaturas marinas durante el atardecer con el simple nadar en las aguas.


End file.
